chawosauriafandomcom-20200213-history
Age of Smartphone Act of 2018
In response to Referendum 18, the Age of Smartphone Act of 2018 is a Chawosaurian Law that mandates that all Chawosaurians must be over 21 years of age to purchase and possess a Smartphone and an iPhone. It was introduced to the House of Dynasties on April 1, 2018, after the upset result of Referendum 18, passing unexpectedly. Once become law, in order to buy a phone, Chawosaurians must show their driver's license, because the driving age under Chawosaurian Law is 21, while in the United States, the driving age is 16. Provisions Entrance into law After the referendum election on March 31, 2018, the House of Dynasties approved Palace to pass it on April 1st, 2018. The Parliament passed it on June 15th, 2018, and the Congress passed it on June 20th, 2018, and was signed into law by Degotoga K. Atagulkalu on June 30th, 2018. Effects On July 1, 2018, on the first day after the law went into effect, all people under 21 must hand over their phones to the Government, refusal to do this is a three strikes and you're out penalty. Refusal once, 18 years in prison, refusal twice, 35 years in prison, and refusal thrice, it is life in prison. In prison, there are no phones, so basically the choice is either no phone until you're 21, or no phone at all. In order to purchase a phone, a driver's license is required, because the driving age in Chawosauria is 21. Resistance Resistance against this law is very strong in Chawosauria among under-21-year-old millennials and all Generation Zers. Chawosauria's response to resistance among young people is always forcible family separation to purposely mentally inflict the minds of children to force Chawosaurians to follow orders. Degotoga K. Atagulkalu Emperor Degotoga K. Atagulkalu opposed the idea that under-21-year-olds can't have phones, but due to his strong belief in Democracy, he upheld a referendum process to see if the people of Chawosauria support this idea, while at the same time, thought the idea was so stupid DKA actually called for a referendum to prove that the Chawosaurian voters would not stand for this idea, but in a shocking result, DKA was stunned and shocked, also embarrassed when 80% of Chawosaurian voters voted in support of the idea that minors under 21 can't have phones, and to DKA's embarrassing shock, he agreed to meet the demands of the people, and encouraged the Chawosaurian Government to pass a law that states minors can't have phones until they're 21, the government fulfilled the Emperor's demand, and DKA was able to make it law to ban minors under 21 from having phones. While DKA was reluctantly signing the Age of Smartphone Act, DKA was depressed with anger that he had no option but to take away the freedom of young people because the voters told the Emperor to do so. DKA (despite he signed it into law) is strongly opposed to the Age of Smartphone Act and wanting to repeal it so bad.Category:History of Chawosauria Category:Populism Category:Degotoga K. Atagulkalu